1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for facilitating the alignment of two pieces of machinery. More specifically, this invention relates to systems and methods for facilitating the alignment of two or more pieces of machinery so as to align each piece along the three dimensional axes.
2. Description of Related Art
It is well known that some machines must be aligned with other machines to ensure proper operation. For example, but not limited to, an aircraft equipped with a navigation unit must have the same pitch, roll and azimuth (yaw) as the aircraft itself to ensure proper and accurate navigation. Thus, there must be proper measurements to ensure that the unit has the same pitch, roll and azimuth as the aircraft. The pitch is the up/down movement, for example, of the nose of the aircraft. The roll is the up/down movement, for example, of the wings of the aircraft. The azimuth is the right/left movement, for example, of the nose of the aircraft.
Traditionally, alignment of machines in an aircraft, such as, a Terrain Following Radar, a Forward Looking Infra-Red System (FLIR) and an Inertial Navigation Unit (INU), generally utilize an optical method of alignment. This method aligns the axes of the aircraft, for example, a helicopter, and the equipment. However, the optical method of alignment does not produce a visible centerline for alignment, and the alignments are performed through sight measurements and estimations. Therefore, complex procedures are required to compensate for this problem.
A prior art device, such as a Theodolite, is used to determine the pitch, roll, and azimuth axes of the aircraft. It is also used to “sight in” the component that is to be aligned with the aircraft. This requires specially trained personnel, not only to operate the Theodolite, but to perform the mathematical calculations required to turn the Theodolite readings into proper adjustments of the component to be mounted so that it has the same pitch, roll, and azimuth as the aircraft. In modern systems, the Theodolite is attached to a computer which makes the calculations. Other units, such as Terrain Avoidance Radar and Forward Looking Infra-Red (FLIR) systems, use similar optical procedures. These procedures are time consuming and therefore expensive, not only in terms of equipment cost, but also in maintenance man-hours required, and aircraft “down time”.
In addition, certain aircrafts have components that require alignment perpendicular to the line of flight. Such components are, for example, gunship targeting sensors and side looking radars. However, prior art devices perform alignments in the forward line of flight, rather than in the perpendicular line of flight, (i.e., oriented in the “look out” of the side of the aircraft).
Further, the optical method of alignment utilizes tabs to mark positions. The tabs are placed on the aircraft and the alignment is performed by moving the component until the component is aligned with the aircraft. However, this procedure is cumbersome and requires specialized equipments such as lasers tied to computers, and specially trained crews to operate it.